


Whoever wrote out of bounds

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Ian Gallagher/ Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nothing bad!! I loved it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Whoever wrote out of bounds

I know we are not supposed to do this and I am so sorry, but I need a follow up so badly. A drop when they get home or something because that was amazing and I have so many questions about what Ian did and I just want to see how Mickey deals with the aftermath. I loved it so much. I’ve only read one like it and this was amazing


End file.
